


He's such a charmer

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Reader is a nurse and Bucky is afriad of needles.





	He's such a charmer

_Based on this[Fluffy Friday ask ](http://bucky-plums-barnes.tumblr.com/post/162995164633/yn-being-a-nurse-and-bucky-came-for-a-check-up)sent by [@still-another-dreamer](https://tmblr.co/mNutnqxkYtRQBNrHFOMy5cg) to [@bucky-plums-barnes](https://tmblr.co/mvGViknFtH63OK-p6iDmPtA)._

 

* * *

 

 

 

You’re in the middle of preparing instruments for another patient when a barely audible knocking makes you turn your head towards the door to your room.

„H-hi, I was called for a check up,” a tall, dark-haired man speaks up, standing at the door as if he doesn’t know if he should walk in or run for his life.

You flash him a soft smile.

„Yes, please come in,” you encourage him, patting a settee on your left and, forcing out a tight smile, he slowly approaches it, sliding up on it. He lets out a shaky breath.

„My name’s Y/N, and as you probably figured I’m team’s nurse. It’s a standard procedure, just a normal check up. Nothing invasive, I promise.”

“Yeah, I know, Steve told me,” he mutters, watching as you take out a file and open it.

“Mister Barnes, yes?”

“Call me Bucky.”

“Alright then, Bucky, can we begin?”

He nods, rubbing his flesh hand on his sweatpants  as you gently put a barometer around his bicep.

“Try to relax, Bucky, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I know, it’s just…” he swallows thickly, his gaze flickering to a trace with the instruments, focusing on a  syringe. “I’m not fond of needles. Been stung so many times it’s probably enough for a few lifetimes,” he tries to joke but it’s pretty evident that the thought of needles makes him nervous and anxious.

He’s not the first one to reach that way at the sight of syringe.

When you first came to work as a nurse for the Avengers you were prepared for a team of fearless people, who would not get scared by a prospect of taking blood samples. Contrary to your assumptions, most of them freaked out, more or less.

Natasha was always composed, she only wanted to be done with it as quick as possible. Thor and Vision were both fascinated and asked you a lot of questions about everything you were doing. It was a great occasion to revise your knowledge.

Bruce knew it was necessary but that didn’t mean he liked it. He always flinched when you took his blood.

Only Tony and Steve were never stressed out. They walked in, chatted with you as you did your job, Tony usually trying to flirt with you. Apparently, they were used to needles, but given their life experience you weren’t surprised.

“Now, don’t talk for a while. This will vibrate a little.”

“I’m kinda used to vibrating stuff,” he says, waving his metal hand at you and you smile warmly before pressing a start on the barometer.

Bucky falls silent, yet you can still see how fidgety he is. His eyes wander every now and then on your tray and you wonder how to trick him and occupy him while you’ll be taking his blood.

An idea pops up in your mind when you remember Steve’s recent visit. He told about how he and Bucky used to kill time in the 40s, how different the world was and what improved since then. Maybe chatting Bucky up is a good way to take his mind off the needles?

The barometers makes a quiet ‘ding’ sound and so you quickly note the result down in Bucky’s file and remove it from his bicep.

“A bit quickened but let’s say it’s because of the serum,” you say confidentially and Bucky gives you a lopsided smile.

You move to the tray and, putting on latex gloves, ready the syringe after unwrapping a clean needle.  Bucky takes a deep breath and you began to feel sorry for him. God only knows what it does remind him of.

“So, Steve told me you were quite a charmer back in the 40s?” you say as you pour a peroxide on a cotton wad and then press it in the crook of his elbow.

“He can’t keep his mouth shut, can he?” Bucky laughs through his nose and you nod, throwing the wad into the trash can.

“He was such a chatterbox, little Stevie,” he muses and you smirk, hoping that your scheme will work just fine. You glance at Bucky, glad to see that his gaze is fixed on a window, giving you an opportunity to do your job, hopefully unnoticed.

You place a rubber tie above his elbow so that the veins become prominent, and dab below his elbow a few times, checking if he noticed. He seems to be lost in his thoughts as a fond smile appears on his face.

“He was constantly bubbling, getting all excited about stuff. New sketchbook? Stevie would give you a detailed review why was it good or bad. Same when he got new pencils. His mom used to joke that she wished Steve had an off switch. Sometimes, he was really too much.”

“Same around girls?” you ask, taking a syringe and when you press the needle against his skin, Bucky doesn’t even move. Points to you.

“No, that punk would stutter like an idiot near girls! He couldn’t say a word, couldn’t speak a sentence, I had to do all the talking for him. It was like his mouth didn’t cooperate with his brain,” he chuckles and you use that moment to sink the needle in his vein, taking the blood in no time.

“But the 40s were great, I guess. Though, Steve still gets into trouble way too easily. Back then, I used to tease him that he should’ve changed his middle name to ‘trouble’, ‘cause he always found it. It followed him like a shadow, really. Like he had this radar in his head that scanned the surroundings and always spotted a path with drunk guys or something like that on it.”

You dispose the needle into a trash can and quickly prepare a wad, which you press against the sting, unwrapping the tie and bending Bucky’s arm.

“Thank you for cooperation, Bucky. We’re done here,” you announce happily and Bucky blinks a few times, gazing at you.

“Wait, you did-? I didn’t feel anything!” he marvels, looking at his arms with disbelief. You grin as you take off the gloves and throw them as well.

“You’re not my first patient who’s afraid of needles. I know how to do my job.”

“Holy cow, you’re amazing, doll,” he says with wide opened eyes and you shrug. You’re happy that you managed to not cause him any pain, physical or mental.

“When do you finish your shift?” he asks out of sudden as he stands up, making you jerk your head to look at him, caught off guard.

“Err…In two hours,” you answer, excitement bubbling in your chest as you realize that he’ll most likely ask you out.

“Okay,” he nods his head, flashing you a wide smile. “I’ll pick you up then, Y/N.”

“I’d love that.”

He heads out, giving you one last bright smile and once he’s gone, you cup your cheek, not even surprised when you find it warm.

A charmer, indeed.  

 

 


End file.
